A ray of hope Prolouge
by Odin
Summary: Shiji´s struggle of decision, what awaits him, after the decision is made?
1. Default Chapter

==================================================================================  
Shin Seiki Evangelion and it's characters are property of GAINAX and ADV-films,  
and is copyrighted by them. I am just a comon person that does this for others and my   
enjoyment, so please don´t sue me!! ^_^   
  
==================================================================================  
A Neon genesis Evangelion fanfiction  
By Patricio Quinteros   
  
-A ray of hope-  
  
-Prologue-   
  
  
Realisation struck, and it struck hard. Third Impact occurred, the catastrophe was  
a fact that the inhabitants of the world didn't got a chance to react, nor prepare  
for it, there was a bright flash of light and then nothing....  
  
Shinji woke up slowly, it took him a couple of more seconds to orientate to his   
Surroundings *Where am I?...What is this?* He rose to a sitting position and   
started to look around, there was a sea what seemed to be out of LCL he saw   
cruxifised silhouettes of the production types EVA:s the realisation got to him   
and all he got out was: "Oh my God!" before he was bombarded with memory images   
from the final battle.  
Shinji sunk to his knees due to the shock that made his limbs loose strength.  
  
"Karow, Why!?...Rei...Asuka.... Misato..." He was distracted by a sound, a groan   
coming from his side, he turned around what he saw was something he wasn't   
prepared for Asuka laid there in her plugsuit and bandages that covered her eye   
from what seemed quite an awful cut. Shinji approached her and knelt over her and   
putted his hands around her throat and started to squeeze with a rage that never   
had been there before, Asuka opened her eye only to see Shinji strangling her,   
she just reached with a hand and caressed his cheek tenderly. Shinji stopped his   
frenzy at that and looked into that blue orbs of hers, he realised his actions   
and colapsed crying on top of her Asuka without making any efforts for shuffling   
the young man from her just looked into him and started to talk..."I don't feel   
so good".  
  
A voice came to Shinjis mind, a familiar voice, the voice of Ayanami *Ikari-kun,   
Death or rebirth? * Was the simple question she asked, Shinji was confused, but   
when he was about to ask the meaning of the question, Reis voice asked *Ikari-Kun,  
would you like to continue this reality and die or be reborn?*  
  
"Rebirth?..."  
  
A enormous flash of light, then nothing.....  
  
  
Rei Ayanami woke up, she opened her eyes and gazed at the ceiling with empty eyes,  
the room was dimly lighted from the morning sun comming through the curtains. She   
gazed up to the ceiling and solemly stated "Shinjis ceiling" and went up.  
  
The Katsugari household had not changed very much after three years. But some   
major things did happen during that time, first there was this with Shinjis   
hospitalitation. During an activation test Shinjis Eva went berserk, by an   
unknown reason and destroyed most of the test area before they where able to stop   
it. When Shinjis entry-plug was ejected and recovered, Shinji was found injured   
with several cuts and some dislocated limbs, he also kept on mumblim "I   
ressurrected mankind, sholudn't that make a god?" the passed out from the pain   
that he had. Days later at the hospital Asuka came visiting him and found   
him hangin from the ceiling just like her mother did for so long ago. This time   
Asuka reacted with cutting him down and commencing CPR, that way she managed to   
save his life, but after that and when Shinji was recuperated from those injures   
he was placed in a sanitarium there he is until today.  
  
Asuka didn't take that very well, she became depressed and subdued, no one exept  
sometimes Hikari could reach to her, but even when that happened she said nothing.   
She crawaled into a shell sort of speaking, she became more agressive after a time   
with her comming into fights for almost no reason at all.  
One day though she said to Misato that she have had enough of living together   
with her, and short thereafter she moved into her own appartment . By then Misato  
lived by herself only with Pen^2 to keep her company, that resulting herself to   
also get into a depressive state. All that changed for her one day when at   
her door stood Rei and she asked one question "I want to learn being human".  
  
Misato was speechless, but agreed telling her that she could move in together   
with her as she thought that Reis own appartment wasn't an appropiate place to   
learn such things as becoming human, letting her moving to Asukas old room. At   
first everything was akward but Misato soon learned that teaching Rei becomming   
human was like growing up all over again. Rei was a fast learner, and soon she   
had grasped some of the basic cocepts of human behaivour, like like basic humor,   
Wel.  
she know what was funny but still had a lot to learn about that due to her   
abbility to make the funniest joke die as Misato gently putted it. Rei developed,  
or rather she started to understand some other feelings as well much to Misatos joy.  
  
Rei often sneaked in and slept on Shinjis bed, Misato had left his room untouched  
like a sanctuary to the young boy, everytime someone even mentioned Shinjis name   
to her or in her pressence she would get into a depressive state and started to   
drink heavily, much to Reis annoyance. Upon leaving Shinjis room Rei stopped and   
looked at his desk, there laid his S-DAT player that was maybe his most important  
belonging that he owned, that was his refuge when he wanted to hide from the real  
world, therefore no one where allowed to even touch it by Misato. Rei wondered   
about the concepts of music and why it could touch a humans feelings, sure she   
listened to music herself and experienced feelngs when she did so, but she was still   
eluded by it.  
  
When Rei left his room she saw the sign that hung on his door   
'Shinji's lovesuit' and giggled at the memory of Shinji getting all embarrased   
everytime she would ask why he still had that sign up on his door.  
  
-"Please come back to us soon Shinji-kun"  
  
Closing the door she left for her own room .  
  
=================================================================================  
To be continued...  
=================================================================================  
Authors note:  
  
Well evrybody!   
This was the prolouge of my very first fanfiction "A ray of hope" hope that all of  
you that actually have taken the time to read this far liked it, well I really enjoyed   
writing it and hope that you send me some C&C:s, and hey! I'll even take flames ^_^  
  
About Rei all of a sudden having feelings, I have to remind that these events happens   
three years after third impact, and a lot of things have happened, but some of them will  
be explained as the story developes.  
  
Hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
/Patricio  
  
Patricio.quinteros@swipnet.se 


	2. Walls of ones souls

  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Shin Seiki Evangelion and it's characters are property of GAINAX and ADV-films,  
and is copyrighted by them. I am just a poor person that does this for others and   
my enjoyment, please don´t sue me!! ^_^  
  
=================================================================================  
  
A Neon genesis Evangelion fanfiction   
by Patricio Quinteros  
  
-A ray of hope-  
  
Chapter One:  
  
- Walls of ones souls -  
  
  
For Rei this could have been a common day of school, but lately she found every   
day more exiting than the other and she wondered what new things she would learn  
today, Today she was thinking about a particular project that she had been   
working on for some time now. She exited her room and headed to the kitchen there  
she started to make breakfast and prepare her lunchbox, God forbid that Misato   
cooked she couldn't even make water without spoiling it, so that led to that Rei  
gladly took upon Shinjis task of cooking. As she finished her breakfast Rei heard  
some footsteps behind her:  
  
-"Good morning Misato, and how are we this morning?"  
  
Misato growled out some kind of an answer, yet unable to communicate with the   
outside world. Rei smiled at was going to come next, Misato stuck her head into   
the refrigerator after a while Misato stuck her head up.  
  
-"Rei where is all the beer?"  
  
-"I do recall that we have an agreement, is it not so?"  
  
-"Yeah I know, but you know that I can't start up without it!"  
  
-"It might probably be so but we agreed that you would keep from drinking for a   
whole month"  
  
-"Come on Rei! I just have to have one in the morning, you ought to know that by  
now!"  
  
-"No complaining Misato, we made an agreement and you might as well start to get  
used to it you have only 29 days to go, here take some orange juice instead"  
  
-"You are just no fun Rei, but you are right I did promised you that i'll be   
sober for a month, I might not like it but I made you a promise and I intend   
of keeping it! By the way Rei have you given any thoughts of what to are going  
to do about you 'special project' of yours, hmmm...?"  
  
Rei blushes slightly at that small remark, and quickly finds something to apply   
her attention upon.  
  
-"Rei don't you dare to ignore me! You are well aware that I know about your  
little thing about Aida"  
  
-"Well you do know that I think that I like him, but every time I talk to him   
he freaks out, and I don't know really what to do to get his attention anymore"  
  
-"Well I do understand him freaking out he is a male after all and you do have   
a killer-body, but seriously do you really think that he is the right one for you?"  
  
-"I do not know, but every time I am near him I get this feeling in my stomach,  
I think that you call it 'flies in the stomach'?"  
  
-"Hehehe... no Rei it is 'butterflies in the stomach. But seriously Rei, about   
your situation. I really think that in this case you should be the one to   
take charge of the situation, he is too timid to do that himself, so I just   
say go to him and just ask him straight out, I really think that would be the   
best course of action"  
  
-"I will have that in mind, but I don't really know if I have the courage to do   
a thing like that. Like I was before I could have, but now I do not know, I   
have a terribly hard time to even start a conversation with him"  
  
-"Well then you have to bring yourself together and be aggressive, but remember  
that if he gets too exited you have to cool him down"  
  
-"When do I know when to cool him down?"  
  
-"Believe me you will know when that happen, trust me I know what I am   
talking about"  
  
-"That is what I am afraid about...Well see you later!"  
  
-"WHAT WAS THAT!!!!"  
  
The only response that Misato got was seeing the back of Rei while she   
disappeared through the front door.  
  
-"Well how rude...Well that leaves you and me then, right Pen Pen?"  
  
At the foot of the refrigerator the warm water penguin gave Misato a   
wondering look, to then turn back and entered the refrigerator to sleep some   
more.  
  
-"You traitor, is this the way you thank your master?...Well then I think   
that it is only me then."  
  
With that said Misato wen to her room and started up her laptop. Something   
about Kaji went then up.  
  
-"Where in all heavens name are you now, you bastard!?"  
  
On her way to school Rei met up with Keiko. A girl that actually became her   
friend, Rei had changed sure but still people where afraid to get close to   
her, but Keiko was one of the first to ask her to become friend her also being   
an 'outsider' so they ended up being best friends rather quickly.  
  
-"Good morning Keiko, and how are you today?"  
  
-"Fine thanks! By the way you seem to pounding on something, what is the matter  
Rei?"  
  
-"Well various things actually, first there is this about Shinji"  
  
-"I see... Poor Shinji I really feel pity for him, no one should be allowed to   
go through such things that he is going through. How long has he been   
hospitalised now?"  
  
-"Now next monday it would be eight months"  
  
-"And how is he doing?"  
  
-"Well that is what worries me, he haven't really talked with someone of us,   
it is like he we are non-existing, just his doctor have been able to get a   
few words out of him"  
  
-"I see... poor thing. Rei but that isn't that all that you are pondering   
about, tell me what else is on your mind?"  
  
-"Well no, you know that I am getting all sort of feelings, some I recognise but  
the rest of them leaves me confused"  
  
-"Well after all you don't have a large experience with emotions, but be   
patience I know that you will get the hang of them soon enough, you have made  
great progress in just only three years. So cheer up Rei!"  
  
-"By the way Keiko, I wanted to ask you about something"  
  
-"Sure ask away!"  
  
-"I wanted to ask you about Valentines Day, why is it that you have to give   
away postcards and chocolate as a sign of affection for a boy?"  
  
-"Rei...Have you found your valentine!?"  
  
-"...."  
  
-"It is Aida-Kun, right?"  
  
-"...."  
  
Reis facial expression takes a more pink colour and she finds the street filled  
with interesting objects, among the most fascinating of them there is a small   
bit of grass growing between two pavement blocks.  
  
-"So it is Kensuke then, I've always thought that you had the hots for   
Shinji-kun?"  
  
-"How did you know about Kensuke, Keiko?"  
  
-"Well you my friend are like an open book, the looks that you give him while   
you think that there is no one looking, and the way you react everytime you   
see him looking back at you. I'd say that there is more than just plain   
curiosity flying in the air"  
  
-"So I am that obvious, am I?"  
  
Giving Rei a clap on the back.  
  
-"More than you'll ever realise my friend, but seriously what about poor little  
Shinji?"  
  
-"Well I do really think that I love him, but not in that matter I see him more  
like a brother to me rather than a lover, anyway I do think that there is   
another one that he loves"  
  
-"Oh, I see.... Anyhow about if you really want to know about Valentines day   
then meet me at the schools gate after school"  
  
-"Why can't you tell me now for?"  
  
-"Well because we will be late if we don't get a move on sister!"  
  
Keiko then grabbed Rei by the arm and dashed towards the school, well in there   
the girls wen t inside and into their homeroom and took their seats. Rei still   
her seat besides the window although she didn't spent as much time gazing out to   
nothingness. She did however enjoy looking through it and see the things that   
where there and the people that you could see walking to unknown goals, she sat   
and wondered about what they did and what was their innermost desires were.  
  
Keiko on the other hand at the end of the classroom there she could have a good   
look over the classroom. One after one classroom started to fill, Touji entered   
followed by still class representative Hikari Horaki, the now steady couple had   
been together for almost two years now, Touji had improved fysically even with   
artificial limbs he manages to be as worry-less as always. Rumor is that NERV is   
going to give Touji a pair of new experimental bio-engineered limbs that would   
make that Touji will be free from his prosthetic limbs he now has. The couple   
gave each other a quick kiss and went to their seats.  
  
Kensuke was the next to enter not long after the couple. The former military-freak  
had matured quite a bit in three years, for example he did no longer wear   
glasses much to some girls approval. There where those girls that actually found the   
new Kensuke quite attractive, he still had his strong interest in   
electronic and computers, but had lost his interest on becoming an EVA pilot due   
to the things it did to his friends. As he walked to his seat he gave Rei a quick  
glance, Rei noticed that someone was looking at her and turned to see who it was   
he meet her eyes with Kensuke. Just then Kensuke hit his knee on one of the desks  
making him fall much to everyone's delight. Rei started to giggle, something that   
would made everyone that knew her seek psychiatric advice, but nowadays it thought  
it did not happen everyday yet it happened. Kensuke rose quickly and dove to the   
poor safety that his desk offered, well there he tried to hide to everyone the   
crimson face he now got, a face that threatened to melt the laptop he rested his   
head upon.  
  
The last pupil to enter the classroom was Asuka, the red-head dashed into the   
room quickly gazing around angrily, making those with eventual 'smart-alec' remarks  
to hold their peace. As she looked around she made a briefly stop at Shinjis   
empty desk, her expression was first sad but quickly returned to her angered   
expression and walked to her seat behind his, but as she walked by his seat a   
whispering let out from her lips.  
  
-"Baka Shinji"  
  
The words where nothing more than a mere whisper, but the sadness in those words  
where there but she kept them for herself. As she sat down Hikari gave Asuka a   
worried look, she knew that there was something in the matter with her, she made   
a mental note to confront her and ask her whatever it is wrong with her.   
  
Hikari booted up her laptop and started to type:  
  
From: hikari.horaki@tkstudent.jp to: asuka@tkstudent.jp  
  
-Hey! What are you up to after school?   
  
-Nothing I suppose, why?   
  
-Because girl we are going on a shopping tour, just you and me!  
  
-Whatever, but I thought that you already had plans with moronic boy  
  
-HEY! Don't call my honey like that, but I thought that I'd spend some more time together with my friend  
  
-Ok then I'll meet you at the schools gate after school, all right?   
  
-Girl you have yourself a deal!!  
  
Just then the teacher chose that particular moment to make his entrance making   
every student to abort whatever he or she were doing. Hikari executed her 'rise,   
bow and seat-maneuver', the teacher a rather young one that recently graduated   
from the university, he took over this class after that the old teacher retired,   
so nowadays the where actually learning other stuff other than the second impact.   
The hard part of the deal was that they got more homework than there were used to,  
and so another day at school started.  
  
At lunchtime Rei found herself eating from her bento-box that she earlier prepared and sat   
herself at her favorite spot under a tree just behind the school. She pondered   
about her current problems and how to solve them. Suddenly she heard steps   
closing in behind her, she turned around to see who it was that was approaching   
and saw that Asuka stood there looking at her.  
  
-"Hello Asuka!"  
  
-"Hi wondergirl, may I sit down?"  
  
-"Sure, what is it? Did you forget your lunch once again?"  
  
-"Look here wondergirl, I just wanted to ask you something, not to put up with your  
insults you know!!"  
  
-"Well I am sorry if I offended you, but I would really like you to stop calling  
me 'wondergirl' I do have a name you know!"  
  
-"Whatever, I just wanted to know a little about baka-Shinji. I heard that you   
went visiting him a couple of days ago"  
  
-"Yes I did, what do you want to know?"  
  
-"Well first of all tell me how that jerk is doing"  
  
-"Very well, Shinji-kun is looking better now than for eight months ago at least  
he doesn't attacks the personnel anymore. But what really worries me though is  
that he doesn't do anything anymore, he is just sitting stirring at the   
ceiling in his room... He is just going through the motions of living I   
guess, like he lost his purpose of being"  
  
Reis words saddens Asuka, but she doesn't show it, but reacts in a typical Asuka-way.  
  
-"Well that proves then how utterly worth-less baka-Shinji is"  
  
-"Stop that Asuka! You don't mean that and you know it! And Asuka why on heavens   
name haven't you gone and visit him yet? I really think that a visit from you   
would do him some good. Besides he did stay at your side while you where in a   
coma I'd say that you own him a visit at least"  
  
-"Mind your own business wondergirl! He doesn't need me while he got you   
watching all over him, besides I have other things to do other than watching   
a vegetable drooling"  
  
-"Well if you see it that way, then I have nothing more to tell you Asuka.   
Goodbye second child"  
  
Rei stood from her lunch-spot and headed towards the schools building. Asuka on   
the other hand looked at her back with venom in her eyes.  
  
-"Go ahead and leave wondergirl, who needs your advises anyway!"  
  
And as Rei disappeared by a corner, Asuka cupped her hands over her eyes and   
slowly started to sob.  
  
-"Baka-Shinji, why did you leave me alone"  
  
  
To be continued...  
==================================================================================  
Authors Notes: Well everybody! If you have come this far then it means that you   
actually read the first chapter of "A ray of hope" I really hope that you liked it   
and please send me some C&C:s as i would love to read them and answer them, heck I´ll   
even take flames! ^_^  
  
Take care!!  
/Patricio Quinteros "The Swede"  
  
You can reach me at: patricio.quinteros@swipnet.se or at quinteros@hotmail.com   
  
And I would like to thanks my Pre-readers and those that have supported me   
==================================================================================  



	3. The mask of a shadow

  
==================================================================================  
Shin Seiki Evangelion and its characters are property of GAINAX and ADV-films,  
And is copyrighted by them. I am just a common person that does this for others   
and my Enjoyment, so please don't sue me! ^_^   
  
==================================================================================  
A Neon genesis Evangelion fanfiction  
By Patricio Quinteros   
  
-A ray of hope-  
Chapter two  
  
  
-The mask of a shadow -  
  
  
  
  
  
The schools bell rang liberating the pupils from further classes for the day; the children   
gathered their belongings and went out scattering everywhere but there. Rei met with Keiko at   
the schools gate.  
  
-"Oh there you are Rei, I was just wondering where you went to? Well anyhow are you ready   
to learn about Valentines Day?"  
  
-"Oh! Hello Keiko, well you see I had some things to finish up at the classroom"  
  
-"Yeah having 'cleaning-duty' really sucks! Now are you ready to go?"  
  
-"Sure, but where are we going?"  
  
-"I thought that we should head to your place and talk, is it ok with you?"  
  
-"I can not see why not"  
  
As the girls' leaves, another group is meeting at the gates. Hikari waves at her friend while   
approaching.  
  
-"Here you are Asuka!"  
  
-"Well, where else do you think I´ll be right now?"  
  
-"Well, Who knows?"  
  
-"Come on let's go shopping!"  
  
-"So where did you go off to during lunch? I didn't see you anywhere"  
  
-"I went and had a little chat with wondergirl, if you now must know"  
  
-"Did you talk about Shinji?"  
  
-"Well, Kind of..."  
  
-"Want to talk about it?"  
  
-"Not right now, but maybe another time, now let us buy some new things to wear, my   
NERV-creditcard haven't seen daylight for quite some time you know!"  
  
-"Cool! But I want you to talk to me later on, ok?"  
  
-"Alright, now your main problem is: What are you going to buy for new underwear to   
impress Touji with?"  
  
-"ASUKA!?"  
  
-" Well I assumed that you wanted to buy something, being Valentines Day and all"  
  
-"Well now, what is wrong with some old-fashioned chocolate to impress the man you love?"  
  
-"After all this time and I still don't get what you see in that moronic boy, but I guess that   
there is got to be something. At least he has good taste in women, I'll give him that, but he is   
still a pervert, all boys are perverts"  
  
-"Well to your information Touji-Kun happens to be a perfect gentleman that cares for me as I   
care for him, and besides he is such a sweetie when he is with his little sister" Hikari giggled   
emphasising her meaning.  
  
-"Yeaaaarggghhh! I think I am going to throw up!"  
  
-"Come on! At least I have someone!!!"  
  
-"Oh my god! You are a pervert as well"  
  
-"I am most certainly NOT!!"  
  
-"Well it is true isn't that right, I bet that he is your sex-slave as well!"  
  
-"Asuka Langley Soryu. PREPARE TO DIE!!! Here comes the tickle of your lifetime"  
  
-"Hey! That is just not fair, wait! Hahahaha!.Stop! HeeHAHa!!!"  
  
-"Now Missy, who is the master with most power here?"  
  
-"Hehehe! Hahahahaha! Please Hihihi...! stop..HAHAHA!!!"  
  
-"Not until you surrender I won't!"  
  
-"I will never... Hahahah!... Jield..WahahahA!!"  
  
-"Judges?! EERRGGHHHNN!! Wrong answer!!"  
  
-"Haha! Come on! Haha...Ok you win!"  
  
-"But of course that I win! After all I am the mighty Hikari Horaki, I am bound to win every   
battle!" She takes a heroic pose as saying that.  
  
-"Hehe... Whatever, by the way here we are!"  
  
-"Yeah so we are, let's start getting down to business!"  
  
And the duo entered the Tokyo-3 mall and blended in with the hordes of people that were out   
shopping as well.  
  
A couple of hours later the two girls where standing outside of Asuka's apartment carrying   
their impressive amount of shopping-bags, Hikari gives her friend a worried look and decided   
to talk.  
  
-"Asuka, are you really sure that it is ok for us to shop so much and then charge it on NERV:   
s credit account?"  
  
Asuka gave her friend a bemused and little mean look before answering her friend's question.  
  
-"Yeah they will probably have a fit when the bill gets to them, but hey! I am a pilot of an   
Evangelion, it's not like they are going to fire me or anything after this, after all they need me   
since I am the only one that can get synched Unit-02, so I say that they have to spoil me a   
little, don't you agree?"  
  
Asuka makes a triumphant spin to empathise her meaning, and started to search for her key-  
card to the apartment.  
  
-"Verdamnt!! Where is that stupid card? Oh here it is!"  
  
Asuka picks up the card from one of her pockets and slid it through the ' Key-hole' Hikari   
was the first of the duo that entered the apartment, and as soon as she let her bags down she   
was shocked by the sight that she was now looking at.  
The apartment was in such a condition that calling it a mess would be an understatement, it   
looked more like two tornadoes decided to have a wrestling match in the living room and then   
hell broke loose and the fight spread to the rest of the apartment. A giant sweat-drop formed   
on the top of Hikari's head while slowly turning towards the door where Asuka was just   
entering the apartment. She started to say something but couldn't quite find the words, Asuka   
on the other hand looked at her with an innocent look. Then Hikari was able to find the proper   
words to her friend, she took a deep breath and started to talk:  
  
-"Say Asuka? But was it not like two days ago I helped you cleaning this place?   
  
Asuka had the good grace to look somewhat embarrassed by it all, and tried to find a fitting   
answer:  
  
-"Eeeerrrghh, I guess so, but so much happened since then and well..."  
  
-"Asuka! It was only two days ago! How in heavens name did you manage to make such a   
mess?  
  
-"Well Hikari. It was like... Well I really had to find something very important, and well one   
thing led to the other..."  
  
Hikari shook her head slowly while looking at her friend.  
  
-"Asuka, you sure are one in a kind!"  
  
-"Yeah! Love you too Hikari!"  
  
The girls deposited the merchandise in the kitchen and Hikari instantly started to look in the   
shelves for the cooking-gear. Asuka started to help her, but Hikari expulsed her from the   
kitchen.  
  
-"Hikari why do you kick me out of my own kitchen?"  
  
Hikari turned to her friend and waved to her while having a cute little smile on her lips.  
  
-"Well silly, now you go and clean that mess while I cook dinner!"  
  
-"What are you going to cook Hikari?"  
  
The pig-tailed girl looked at Asuka with a mysterious smile while responding:  
  
-"That my dear friend is a surprise, a surprise that would be yours to discover when the   
dinner is served. Now go and clean"  
  
-"Yes mother! Tyrant"  
  
-"I HEARD THAT!!"  
  
Asuka looked a little annoyed, after all she didn't like to being kept out from things, but since   
this was her best friend she would not argue but started to do as she was told, muttering all the   
way to the living-room there she started to pick up things.   
  
Hikari giggled at the sight of her friend cleaning. Unfortunately it did bring her back some   
memories of Shinji, she remembered those times that he had to stay after class and clean,   
when he had come and during the times of the Angel war he looked so absent while doing it.   
Like he had the world weighing him down, she took pity on him then and always wondered   
about why he was the way he was. He didn't really talked about it; he kept changing the   
subject every time someone asked him about it.  
But after the last Angel something did happen with Shinji he started to open up and became   
more talkative, he often volunteered on doing things, like cleaning and other chores. But the   
thing that shocked the most was the day that he joined the schools sports-club. Shinji not   
being the strongest, and with a self-esteem that was to say the least low, Hikari had to admit   
that he was happy and proud of Shinji; he was behaving like a normal teen-aged boy. Then it   
happened that dreadful accident he had when he was testing his EVA no one wanted to tell   
her what had happened, well hopefully he would be back soon. Now she had a dinner to think   
about.  
  
Asuka while cleaning started to think about the way Shinji always ended up doing all the   
houses chores like washing, cleaning and cooking, and they way she actually grew   
accustomed to it. She used to sneak up to see him cleaning, he looked very mechanic like a   
robot when doing it, but there where times when she would find that he had a contempt smile,   
those were rare but she did saw them, it was almost like he liked doing it. Asuka stopped   
cleaning for a moment to wipe away a small tear *Verdamnt! I don't need these memories   
now! I can't be weak in front of Hikari, I have to be strong I have only myself; I don't need   
their pity! *   
  
An hour later the apartment looked better than it originality did, the redhead sat on the floor to   
the living-room gathering together a bunch of magazines when she heard the voice of Hikari   
from the kitchen.  
  
-"Dinner is ready!!"  
  
Asukas stomach loudly suggested that eating now was a terrific idea, the girl finished what   
she was doing and headed to the kitchen there Hikari waited with dinner.  
  
-"It smells wonderful! What is it?"  
  
-"Beef-curry!"  
  
Asuka froze at an instant upon hearing the name of the dish that lay before her; she started to   
look angry and sad while she whispered to herself:  
  
-"Shinji's favourite..."  
  
Hikari noted her friend's reaction, but said nothing as she passed Asuka a plate of the dish.   
Asuka and Hikari continued to eat in silence. After the meal was done and the dishes done   
Asuka started to act like herself again, bragging on everything about her and being generally   
on top of the world, Hikari just pretended listening to her.  
The both sat down in the now cleaned living room and watched TV, after a while doing that   
Hikari drew strength and started nonchalantly talk to Asuka eyes still fixed on the TV in front   
of them.  
  
-"You miss him don't you?"  
  
-"Who do I miss?"  
  
-"Don't play dumb with me! Shinji of course"  
  
-"WHAT!?"  
  
-"Please Asuka don't go and try to deny that"  
  
-"Are you saying that I would have been missing that stupid idiot?"  
  
-"Yeah that's right! Look how come that every time someone even says something about   
Shinji you beat the living crap out of them?"  
  
-"You know that it is bad behaviour back-biting someone when they are not around to defend   
themselves"  
  
-"Well I see you doing that all the time!"  
  
Asuka started to get angrier by the minute, she was not comfortable with the direction that this   
conversation was taking, but she continued to answer Hikari's question.  
  
-"It is different with me, it is more like a privilege I have!"  
  
-"Then how come that you are all depressed about it all?"  
  
-"Look here after that baka left it meant that I am once more the number one EVA-pilot, and   
you have the guts to say that I am depressed?"  
  
-"I believe in that as much as you do Asuka"  
  
-"Oh Puuuulleeezzz!!!"  
  
-"But then how come that you every single morning you look that you will drop on your   
knees crying when you pass Shinjis empty desk and give it a quick look while going for your   
own seat!?"  
  
That was like a cold shower for Asuka, all this time she was thought that no one noticed that,   
tying so hard to hide that thing she did every morning she was so sure that no one knew, but   
now Hikari proved her wrong. With a scared look she asked her friend:  
  
-"You saw that? Does anyone else know?"  
  
-"Yes I did, in a matter of fact I have for quite some time now but never had the courage to   
tell you, But I don't really think that there is someone else that know, except for maybe Rei.   
At first I wasn't sure about this, but the dinner proved my theory"  
  
-"You mean the curry?"  
  
-"Yes, I remembered the way you smiled when you opened up your bento-box at lunch and   
found that Shinji had made Curry, so one day sometime before the accident I asked him about   
the recipe with the intent on trying that on Touji. He asked about how you liked it, you see he   
said to me that he enjoyed making you lunch, but he never knew how you liked them since   
you never told him and I said that you were always happy when you opened that lunch-box.   
When he heard that he literally lighted up, that was the first time that I have really seen him so   
happy and contempt he looked that he was going to start singing on that very spot. He told me   
to keep that little secret because he was afraid about what you might do to him, he is very   
fond of you Asuka"  
  
-"He really did all of that?"  
  
Asuka started to think about what her friend had just said, she thought about the times that she   
would sneak up to him and just watched him when he cooked, he was so sweet that way. But   
it had never really sunk in to her that he would actually like her, after all the abuse he had   
going through because of her. Asuka started to look very depressed now, and Hikari felt   
almost guilty for doing this to her friend, but she knew at the same time that this has to be   
done otherwise Asuka will be soon become beyond help.  
  
-"Yes Asuka he did, look you weren't the only one that was torn apart when the accident   
happen we were all worried and sad."  
  
-"NO HIKARI! You weren't there when it all happened"  
  
-"I saw some footage when his EVA went berserk that Kenzuke found "  
  
-"No Hikari you don't know a thing! You weren't there seeing how his body broke, you   
didn't had to listen to his screams of pain, and pleading for help he knew wouldn't get   
because the bastard to commander wouldn't let me take out my EVA trying to stop it. He said   
that my EVA and me would only get damaged! No one deserves such an animal for a father   
he didn't even cared that it was his own son inside of that beast. My god Hikari I had to watch   
Shinji getting almost killed inside of his plug and I couldn't do shit to help him, you know   
how that feels?"  
  
The unshed tears were now freely flowing down from her eyes and her hands and body shook   
almost uncontrollably due to her pain and anger.  
  
Hikari looked at the frail-looking Asuka and was now afraid, she had never seen her like this   
and now she wasn't so sure about what to say anymore, but closed to her friend and putted a   
hand on her shoulder.  
  
-"I don't know what to say Asuka, I am really sorry"  
  
Asuka was still crying and looking to the ground, almost choking while grasping for air to   
speak.  
  
-"And then... When I went to visit him in the hospital he... he was..."  
  
-"He was what Asuka?"  
  
Asuka struggled hard to get out the words, but started to talk anyway.  
  
-"When... when I entered his room that morning, I found him... He was hanging from the   
ceiling, he was just hanging there."  
  
-"My god Asuka! Do you mean that he was trying to kill himself?"  
  
Asuka was now unable to answer; she just nodded as she broke down crying her heart out.   
Hikari still in shock from the revelations about Shinjis tragedies, she felt her own ayes   
watering and didn't know what to do next, when suddenly Asuka threw her self into Hikari's   
arms and hugged her shedding her tears and searching from the warmth and security that   
came from Hikari. Hikari herself couldn't stop her tears by this point she had never seen   
Asuka in such a state, she was vulnerable, no she told herself she was exposed. With that last   
thought Hikari couldn't bear it anymore and started crying on top of Asuka. The both girls sat   
mauling each other there on the floor to Asukas apartment. What seemed to be an eternity   
later, but only just a couple of minutes in reality, the both girls released the grip that they had   
on each other even thought they didn't really got away from each other. Asuka was the first of   
the girls to speak, still with her eyes watery she looked at Hikari.  
  
-"Hikari?"  
  
-"What is it Asuka?"  
  
-"I would really appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself"  
  
-"Asuka, you can be assured that I won't tell anyone about this. Asuka tomorrow we will all   
go and visit Shinji at the hospital, what do you say?"  
  
-"To tell you the truth, I am not sure if I am just yet ready for that"  
  
-"Come on Asuka! Tomorrow it's Valentine's day for crying out loud!"  
  
Asuka blushed fiercely at that last comment, but tried to keep the little composure she did   
after all have.  
  
-"Hikari, last time I visited him he was hanging from the ceiling, I know that I can't take it if   
something similar happens again"  
  
-"Asuka, look at me! We are all going to be there for you and Shinji, I won't let anything go   
wrong, trust me it will all be alright"  
  
-"But why Valentines Day, Hikari?"  
  
-"I just thought that tomorrow is a good day for a visit that's all"  
  
Asuka gave Hikari a suspicious look.  
  
-"Yeah, sure you thought..."  
  
-"But Hikari, I thought that you and 'moronic-boy' had plans for tomorrow?"  
  
-"Well, me and Touji had planned to go and eat at that new French restaurant, but it is not   
until the night, besides Touji is one of Shinji´s best friends and I am sure that he will follow   
us."  
  
-"I still don't know if I am up to it"  
  
-"Come on! I tell Kensuke to come with us, that is if he doesn't hook up with a certain   
someone that is..."  
  
-"You are telling me that freak is going to date someone, I thought that hell would freeze   
before that ever happened!"  
  
-"Actually, he does have quite a following, I'll have you know!"  
  
  
  
-"Come on you are pulling my leg!"  
  
Asuka had a more amused feature on her face now; apparently this kind of conversation was   
doing her some good. Hikari looked at her with a bemused expression before answering her   
question.  
  
-"I'll have you know that Kensuke, specially after he took off his glasses, has had quite a   
following some of them are from our own class and some from other classes."  
  
-"You are pulling my leg, you just have to be. Say to me who they are!"  
  
-"Well there is this girl Akemi from the other senior class, she is always trying to get me to   
fix a date between her and Kesuke, and of course there is this bunch of junior-students. And   
the biggest surprise of them all... Hold on to your panties girl!"  
  
-"Who is that poor lost soul?"  
  
-"Well you ought to know that Asuka..."  
  
-"Just tell me already, will you!!??"  
  
-"Are you really sure that you are ready for this?"  
  
-"YES! Tell me already!"  
  
-"Well... It is... Rei!"  
  
Asuka sits back up from her semi-sitting position, and suddenly hits the floor with a blank   
expression, Hikari started to get a little worried, when suddenly Asuka burst out laughing like   
a madman, her body started to convulse as her tears flowed down from her eyes. Hikari   
followed suit, and the both girls laughed together, both with tears in their eyes, the laughter   
lasted for some time before it faded out and Asuka brushed off the tears and looked at her   
friend with a quizzical look.  
  
-"Thanks Hikari, you don't have any idea of how much I needed that. I still can't believe it,   
wonder girl and war-freak? I never dreamt of the day that I would actually see her fall in love   
with somebody, but I thought all this time that she had this thing for baka-Shinji, I wonder   
what happened?"  
  
-"I thought that myself, I wonder what really happened, I really have to ask her about this   
later."  
  
-"I still can't believe it!"  
  
-"Well you better do it girl, and by the way rumours says that we are going to receive a new   
student transferred to our class"  
  
-"Really and who might that be?"  
  
-"I don't really know actually, I just heard it from Kensuke he said that he hacked into the   
schools records and saw that there was going to be a transfer soon to our class"  
  
-"Is that so? I still wonder who it might be?"  
  
-"We ought to find out more about this soon enough, he said that the transfer was due   
sometime during next week."  
  
Asuka looked at her friend with a mystical look on her eyes, she was fascinated, no she was   
confused by the fact that so many events passed her by unnoticed, she admitted to herself that   
her schoolwork also had been affected in a more negative way, she looked down to the floor ,   
but looked up to her friend with a bleak smile on her lips.  
  
-"Could you call the others about tomorrow? I just can't"  
  
-"Ok, I'll be right back!"  
  
And at that Hikari got up and went to the phone, she dialled Toujis number, but after some   
time, she realized that there is no one at his house so she decides to try and see if he was at   
Kensuke's, if she was lucky she would be able to kill two flies in one hit.  
  
Meanwhile at the Aida residence...  
  
Inside of the apartment, two boys where sitting in front of the TV watching what seemed to be   
an old movie about World War Two.  
  
-"Kensuke could you please remind me why we are watching this old movie again?"  
  
-"Come on Touji! This is a classic war-movie. This movie was significant to modern film-  
making"  
  
-"I still think that this is a stupid movie, why would they this group of perfectly good solider   
out in a mission like this on, risking their lives just to find this one man?"  
  
-"The sense-moral of this movie is, I think that during that awful war the only thing people   
knew was the awful things that the say and did every day on the battlefield, going on a   
mission like this meant for many of the soldiers in the group this was the only thing that they   
could do that could be seen as a good deed. And the way the US went to get some good PR."  
  
-"I still think that it is boring, there are no babes in this movie"  
  
-"Aaaaaarrrggghhh! Lord take me now!"  
  
Just then the telephone started ringing and Kensuke went up answering it.  
  
-"Moshi moshi! Kesuke speaking! Oh it is you Hikari?...Visit Shinji tomorrow... Sure I'll   
come I'll even bring my camera... Touji?... Yes he is here as well, wait and you can talk to him   
directly"  
  
Kesuke took the phone to Touji that still was sitting on the floor. Touji took the phone and   
started to talk.  
  
-"Touji here! ...Hi there sweet cake... Tomorrow? Yeah sure... Is there anything I need to   
take with me?... No? Who are coming?... I see... Well, I'll make sure to meet you   
tomorrow... Anyway hot stuff, you bought any hot stuff to wear?"  
  
As soon as those last words escaped his lips, the room was filled with a loud shout coming   
from the telephone, Touji had to hold the receiver at a safe distance, otherwise he would   
attract some serious hearing damages.  
  
-"TOUJI YOU PERVERT!"  
  
-"That might be so, but this pervert is all yours baby!"  
  
Touji then hung up and went back to the living room, there Kensuke was waiting. Kensuke   
looked at his friend with a wondering look and Touji looked back at him, with a smirk on his   
face. Kensuke just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
-"What was all that about Touji?"  
  
-"About what?"  
  
-"That whole show with Hikari? I could hear her here!"  
  
-"Nothing really, but there is something that you might like to know about tomorrow   
though..."  
  
-"And what might that be?"  
  
-"There is a special someone that Hikari is going to ask to coming with us tomorrow..."  
  
-"Oh yeah? And who is it?"  
  
-"Well you might appreciate it, it is Rei."  
  
At the very mention of Reis name Kesukes cheeks took another shade of red than it would   
usually wear. Touji Looked at his friend with a bemused expression.   
  
  
-"Come on Kensuke, spill it!"  
  
-"Spill out what?"  
  
-"Come on you ought to know, don't you go playing dumb with me now!"  
  
-"Well then you might like to enlighten me Touji"  
  
-"Well does Rei ring a bell?"  
  
Kensuke blushed furiously now; he looked away from Touji trying to avoid his friends   
piercing look. Touji in the other hand looked like the cat that ate the canary, and he continued   
his ambush.  
  
-"Haha, I knew it. In fact I knew it for a long time"  
  
-"But why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
-"But how did you know?"  
  
-"Look here, it was pretty easy, every time that you see her or hear her name you kind of go   
bananas, besides the whole class knows except for Asuka of course. I mean we all knew, but I   
wanted you to come to me with it rather than shovel it down your throat, but since I see that it   
is impossible, I decided to speed up things."   
  
-"Is that so?"   
  
-"Yeah pretty much, but how come that you fall for her of all the people?"  
  
-"I don't know really, I think that it was her way of being mysterious at first, and that she was   
a EVA-pilot. Then later her way of open up trying to savour all things around her, I admire   
that, she is growing up now."  
  
-"So basically you are trying to tell me to hook you up with her?"  
  
-"What? NO!... Well you don't have to do that..."  
  
-"Hey! What are friends for?"  
  
-"Yeah, but you don't really have to do it you know"  
  
-"Man! You are just like Shinji sometimes Kensuke!"  
  
Kensuke chose not to re t urn that comment, he just nodded and started to look at the TV.  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Katsugari residence two girls enters the tiny apartment, taking off their   
shoes.  
  
-"I am home!"   
  
Said an enthusiastic Rei as she entered, the only response that she received was Pen^2 who   
waggled to the entrance in acknowledgement to their presence in the apartment, Rei picked   
him up and patted him on the head gently.  
  
-"Pen Pen, is Misato home yet?"  
  
The warm water-penguin jus shook his head and pointed to the kitchen, the group went inside   
and well inside the kitchen, Rei and Keiko found a note on top of the kitchen table, Rei picked   
it up and started to read it.  
  
  
  
'Hi there Rei!  
  
Sorry I couldn't be there right now, but duty calls I'll tell you all about it later. I left some instant food inside of the refrigerator.  
  
Have fun!  
XXX Misato ^_^  
  
P.S If Aida-kun is with you, then remember that in the top drawer in the   
bathroom-shelf you will find some 'Protection' I don't want any surprises later   
on, ok? Take CARE!!'  
  
  
  
A gigantic sweat drop formed on top of Reis head, together with a red face Keiko couldn't   
dismiss.  
  
-"What did that letter say Rei?"  
  
-"Uhm, nothing important Keiko, nothing important at all"  
  
-"Well then how come that you are all flushed Rei?"  
  
-"..."  
  
-"Ok, don't sweat it, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too"  
  
Rei went to the refrigerator and started to heat up the food that Misato left her, thank god that   
she didn't try to cook for herself, if the food still was in their package that meant only that   
Misato hasn't tampered with it. After the dinner was done the both girls started to eat indulged   
involving some chitchat, the later being provided mostly from Keiko's part. Rei had still a lot   
to do regarding her ability to lead a conversation.  
After a while they cleaned up and did the dishes before going to the living-room where they   
started to discuss the concept of valentines day, after quite some time Keiko gave a smile   
towards Rei.  
  
-"...And that is why girls gives chocolate to the boys they like"  
  
-"And the boys doesn't need to give us girls anything?"  
  
-"Well actually they often give something to the girl as well, the Japanese way is that the girl   
is the one that gives away a present, but it has become more common that the boy as well   
gives the girl something as well."  
  
-"Then let me get this straight, I'll give him a card and a box of chocolates then he will go   
out with me?"  
  
-"Hehe... Well... Something like that, but you don't ask him out, it is his job darling!"  
  
-"Oh, I see..."  
  
-"So tomorrow you will go and hit him with everything that you got girl!"  
  
-"Shall I hit him? Why he has not done anything to me that makes me want to injure him."  
  
-"Aaaarrrgghh!! Not like that silly! It is just a figure of speaking"  
  
-"Oh, I see!"  
  
Keiko started to giggle at this, Rei was soon to follow. Suddenly the telephone   
started to ring and Rei went up and got it, she spoke for a couple of minutes before hanging  
up, when she came back to the living room Keiko looked at her with a wondering look.  
  
-"Who was it Rei?"  
  
-"It was Hikari, she asked me if I wanted to join them visiting Shinji-kun tomorrow"  
  
-"What did you say?"  
  
-"Well yes of course, they said that Kensuke is comming too!"  
  
-"Well, well... That makes things easier then!"  
  
-"What do you mean Keiko?"  
  
-"That means that you don't have to look up him tomorrow"  
  
-"I supposed that you are right..."  
  
-"But of course that I am right! Now do you want me to come along?"  
  
-"Sure if you want to that is..."  
  
-"Perfect then it is settled, now we have to go and fix those cards..."  
  
The both girls went to Reis room to start writing on the valentine's cards that   
they earlier bought.  
  
Night fell upon the skies of Tokyo-3 and people started their routines for the night, this was   
also the case for the employees of NERV: s hospital, among its corridor people did what they   
could to make sure that their patients where comfortable for a nights sleep, this also included   
room 321, labelled 'Shinji Ikari' Inside of the room a nurse tucked in the young man, who had   
been putted to sleep earlier with sedatives, the nurse looked at his troubled face swiftly.   
She found herself taking pity on the young boy, she finished her task and exited the room.   
Outside of the room, she meets up with a person, this man had tinted glasses even though it   
was dark outside, she recognised him as the prime commander of NERV, and the father of   
Shinji. The nurse quickly went by her business, as she knew that an angered commander   
meant risking her job. The commander went into the room and stood there watching his son   
sleep, he let no emotions escape him even when he approached him and caressed his check, as   
he left the room, he turned around facing Shinji with a small smile on his face.  
  
-"Soon my son, very soon..."  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
==================================================================================================  
Authors note:  
  
Phew! This really took some time to write, but you know what they say: good things come to   
those who wait.  
  
Well in this chapter I wanted to give a little more about the characters, what they are thinking   
and what their problems are, hopefully as the story goes on, the plot will be un-fold, and for   
those who awaits for action and cool meccha-fights, well they will have to sit and wait, but   
there might be some coming up, who knows? ^_^  
  
And what is Gendo Planning? And will Asuka cope with her feelings about Shinji? And the   
most important of all... Will Misato be able to stay sober for a month?... Stay tuned and find   
out in the next chapter of -A ray of hope-.  
  
I would also thanks my pre-readers, without them... well I would be without them ^_^ (Keep   
up the good work boys!) And to those who have supported me, one of them Biohazard (Man   
you sure made me finish this chapter ^_^)  
  
And as always if any of you MI-team member would be captured or killed the bureau will...  
  
Ooops! Sorry wrong message...  
  
Well as always please send me your C&C:s I will read them all, and heck I´ll even answer to   
flames!  
  
Well to the next time, this is Patricio Quinteros, Sweden Earth!.  
  
Mail me to:  
  
Patricio.Quinteros@swipnet.se  
Or at:  
Quinteros@hotmail.com  
  
  
See ya around!  



End file.
